Imotalia
Imotalia '''is a fanmade series created by Michiyo Saruwatari. It is associated with ''Axis Powers Hetalia. It is the story about the origin of the Shinning Earthlight Precure, as well as about their everyday lives and duties to protect earth from the invasion of the outsiders. Story Sky, the god and the ruler of earth, could see that in the near future, there would be an invasion caused by the jealousy of the other rulers in the milky way and when that time came, earth would be in serious problem. In order to prevent his planet from falling into chaos, Sky knew, that all of the world guardians must work together and unify their powers as one. However, judging from the current world's situations where people from different countries fight for their own good, Sky realised that the guardians need something, or maybe someone, to support and aid them in dealing with both threats on earth and from other planets. Sky decided to spilt his own power into seven powerful jewels, each with unique power, then used them to create female infants and sent them to each part of the world, assigning the world's guardians to take care of them until the day the seven warriors had their true powers unlocked... Characters The seven sisters(Imokuni) *'Imotalia '''is the main protagonist and a warrior who was born from the power of the purple star jewel. Because Sky created her using Italy's DNA, she was considered to be the younger sister of Italy, as well as Romano. Eventhough she is Italy's sister, she is way more careful in her actions thanks to Germany who aided Italy in raising her. She is destined to become the protector of Europe and that her human name is '''Nicole Vargas.' *'Imonippon '''is also the main protagonist and a warrior whom Sky created from the red jewel of the sun. She was as well shaped from the DNA of Japan, making her his younger sister. Unlike her older brother, she is more cheerful and it is because China liked to sneek into Japan's house to secretly raised her and taught her to always be positive and lively. She also seems to have a very good relationship with Russia despite Japan's disapproval. Imonippon is the protector of East Asia and her human name is '''Honda Hina.' *'Imorica '''is a warrior who was born from the power of the orange mountain jewel and the DNA of America, which that made her America and Canada's younger sister. Like America, she is very very energetic and is very confident in her own ways of thinking. She is also considered to be England and France's adopted younger sister and that this two countries enjoy helping America take care of her. She is the protector of the North America continent and her human name is '''Judith W. Jones.' *'Imonewzea '''is a warrior born from New Zealand's DNA and the power of the blue sea jewel. She is the younger sister of New Zealand and Australia and is also the adopted younger sister to England, who is very overprotective of her. She is like the older sisters to all of the imokuni as Imonewzea is the most prudent. She is the protector of Australia, New Zealand, and South America, and her human name is '''Amelia Kirkland.' *'Imogypt '''is a warrior whom Sky created using the yellow wind jewel and the DNA of Egypt. She is the younger sister to Egypt and the adopted one to Greece and France. While his brother, Egypt, rarely shows his smile or emotions, Imogypt always has a big smile on her face and that her actions are very very wild as if she is the wind herself. She and France seems to have a tense relationship as she likes to tease him by calling him 'uncle', still, France does care for her and counts her as his own sister. She is the protector of Africa and her human name is '''Chione B. Hassan.' *'Imofinland '''is a warrior who was created using the indigo ice jewel and Finland's DNA. Because she is the younger sister of Finland, the other nordic countries(Denmark, Norway, Iceland, and Sweden) also considered her as their precious sibling. Imofinland is a cold and strict person similar to Sweden whom she spent most of her time with. Sealand, the micronation under Sweden's care, also enjoy being with her and called her 'big sister'. Similar to Imonippon, she seemed to have a good relationship with Russia, despite the fact that her Nordics brothers don’t like him that much. Her duty is to protect the Nordic countries and the former Soviet Union countries and her human name is '''Lumi O. Vainamoinen.' *'Imothai '''is the warrior Sky carefully shaped from the green paddy jewel and the DNA of Thailand. As Thailand's younger sister, Imothai always put a sincere smile on her face and that she really likes to help other people. She cherished all of her family and her imokuni friends very much and that she is the only warrior who never picks a fight with other imokuni. Since she was an infant, China also came to raise her with his own hand and counted her as his own sister. She also has a very good relationship with Vietnam, inspite Vietnam's ragged relationship with Thailand. She is the protector of Southeast Asia and her human name is '''Tara Wang Boonliang.' The rulers of the Milky way *'Sky '''is the ruler of earth and the creator of the imokuni. He is respected by all of the world guardians due to his responsibilities as the earth's god and his mercy toward all the livings. *'Gray is the selfish and childish ruler of Mercury. He is the youngest of all the Milky way siblings. *Star is the narcissitic ruler of Venus and Sky's younger twin brother. *War is the fearsome ruler of Mars. He and his older sister, Navy, are the only siblings of Sky who is not jealous of him having the beautiful planet to rule and came to aid Sky in creating the imokuni and fighting in the war. *Giant is the energetic ruler of Jupiter. *Ice is the cold and emotionless ruler of Uranus. *Ring is the beautiful, yet mischievous goddess of Saturn *Navy is the female ruler of Neptune. She and War are the only siblings that insisted in helping Sky. *Dwarf is the tiny and vicious ruler of Pluto. He is the oldest of all the siblings in the Milky way and is the main antagonist who manipulated his younger siblings to lead troops to earth. Trivia *This is the fanmade series associated with ''Axis Powers Hetalia. *The timeline of the series took place before and after the event of Shinning Earthlight Precure. *The story focused most on Imotalia's life and how she deal with her white flag loving older brother. *As the series proceed, it continued to tell the story about the current world's situation. Gallery Fan art Category:Hetalia x Precure